Hold On To the Other Light
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: Set Before the finals of the Chuunin Exams. Sakura is out for a walk and suddenly everything hits her. She's sick of being weak and looked after. Her quest to show everyone that she can take care of herself begins with a little help. DISCONTINUED
1. To Not Be Weak Anymore

I don't own Naruto.

**Hold On To the Other Light**

**By:**

**CrazyGirlOfManyNames**

_Chapter 1_

Twelve year old Haruno Sakura sighed as she walked along the streets of Konohagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Naruto and Sasuke were busy training for the finals of the Chuunin Selection Exams, in which Sakura failed to qualify for since her match against Ino ended in a draw. Sakura is disappointed that she did not get to join her teammates; then again she knew that she has not been working too hard on her ninja skills as she should have been. It was hard because of her stupid, stupid crush on Uchiha Sasuke. She knew that she should not been obsessing over a guy that could care less about her, but Sakura felt something weird every time she tried to stop liking Sasuke and treat him normal.

Sakura kept walking the streets of Konoha. All the people seemed to be passing by her like she was standing still. She spotted people she knew. She saw Ino talking to her father, as Sakura passed the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Ino's father is a Jounin, that Ino got instruction from on their special techniques. She passed Kurenai and Hinata, eating lunch together at a restaurant near Ichiraku's Ramen Stand. Hinata had a close relationship with her sensei Kurenai, who trained and treated Hinata with respect she never got at home. Sakura sighed once again as she passed Tenten and Neji from Team Gai walking side-by-side headed towards the training grounds. Tenten is respected by her male teammates and even was the preferred training partner of Hyuuga Neji, even though he was kind of a jerk.

Sakura did not come from any special Clan. Hatake Kakashi, her team sensei, seemed to take care of Sasuke more than Naruto or her. Sasuke and Naruto hardly had respect for her, Sasuke probably hated the ground she walked on for being so annoying and Naruto may like her but treats her like she can't take care of herself. Sakura knew that Kakashi probably thought that she was weak and going to quit being a kunoichi and Naruto was right in the fact that she couldn't take care of herself.

She had parents, she had team, comrades and a rival, all of them took care of her like a baby. She could not stand it. Sakura walked faster this time, making people stare at her funny. Soon she got into the area where all the training areas were. She hopped into the trees and jumped from tree to tree using her almost perfect chakra control to go faster.

The wind in her hair, her heart racing, this feeling of freedom from her pathetic existence was a good one that she wanted to keep close to her. However, because of her lack of endurance and low chakra levels she got tired quite fast. She stopped and jumped out of the tree to the ground. She screamed in rage at herself.

"WHY AM I SUCH A LOSER? I CAN'T KEEP DEPENDING ON PEOPLE TO SAVE ME! WHY CAN'T I GROW UP," snapped Sakura at herself. She began crying uncontrollably. She hit the tree trunk lamely. "Ow, stupid girl, don't break the hand. Maybe I should just give up like my parents and Kakashi-sensei expects me to." The tears kept coming out of her eyes as she furiously rubbed her face, trying to dry it. "I want to stop crying, I'm so weak!" She took off her Konoha headband and hugged it. Then she put it where it was supposed to be on her forehead, just like in her match against Ino. Sakura kept crying, sitting and leaning against the tree she tried to punch. Her knees were brought to her stomach and her face was buried in her knees. Her body shook

Sakura was so angry and frustrated at herself for breaking down like this, like the useless weakling she is.

Suddenly, her head was lifted up and her green eyes bore into black onyx eyes similar to those of Sasuke but these had more emotions in them, more kindness. The person had her hand lifting her chin and Sakura was blushing, embarrassed that she was caught crying. Sakura knew she was safe, seeing the woman looking at her intensely was wearing a Konoha headband.

"Why are you crying," the lady asked.

"I don't know anymore," Sakura sniffled. The woman stared at Sakura with her black eyes for a few minutes. She, then, put her other hand in her pocket and took out a handkerchief. The woman wiped Sakura's face. The black eyed woman hugged Sakura, shocking her.

"It's okay to cry when you're hurt," said the lady. "It doesn't make you a weak person." Sakura's eyes widened and unconsciously hugged the woman back. Sakura felt that this woman hugged similar to that of her mother. The lady broke the hug and stood Sakura up; with such strength that Sakura was envious of her. "I'm Izumi, and you're Haruno Sakura, correct?"

Sakura looked shocked that someone knew who she was, someone she never met before. Sakura couldn't bring herself to talk and just nodded. Izumi patted Sakura on the head.

"Would you like to spar," asked Izumi.

"Oh, I wouldn't be a very good sparring partner, I'm only a genin and," started Sakura. Izumi laughed in a way that reminded her of someone, but Sakura couldn't put her mind to it.

"Just go with it Sakura-chan," said Izumi, winking playfully at her.

"Alright then," said Sakura. Fifteen minutes later, Sakura was so tired and Izumi did not even break a sweat. Sakura was internally was impressed with Izumi's skills and equally pissed that she showed a complete stranger how weak she is. Izumi took out a small notebook and wrote something down.

"Are you busy tomorrow, Sakura-chan," asked Izumi. Sakura shook her negatively. Izumi ripped the piece of paper out of the notebook and handed it to Sakura. "That's my address, come to my apartment five tomorrow morning."

"Huh, Izumi-san, I'm confused," said Sakura, stunned.

"Just trust me, okay," she replied, jumping up into the trees and sprinting away. Sakura stared at the address on the piece of paper.

Sakura woke up at the crack of dawn at three thirty in the morning, the next day. She took a shower and ate a quick breakfast. She dressed in her normal clothes and headed outside by four thirty. The brisk morning air was comforting. It was fresh and gave Sakura energy to walk. She located the street of where Izumi's apartment was situated. She climbed the stairs to the top floor and knocked on the door.

Izumi answered the door and looked surprised.

"You actually came, interesting," said Izumi, grabbing her bag and joining Sakura outside. Izumi was wearing black shorts and a tee-shirt. Her black hair was up in a tight bun compared to yesterday hairstyle which was completely down and loose. She locked her door. "So have you ever gone to The Breakfast Pancake House?" Sakura blinked.

"With my parents a few times, why," asked Sakura.

"Good, let's go," said Izumi, walking down stairs. "Come on, Sakura-chan, we have a busy day ahead of us." Sakura looked confused but followed anyway. The Breakfast Pancake House was the place to eat the best breakfast ever, and it was all the way across town from Izumi's apartment. They walked leisurely in silence to the restaurant. Sakura did not know what to make of Izumi. The black eyed lady was nice, warm, and generous. She was probably a Jounin or something that was stuck in town because of the Chuunin exams.

When Sakura arrived at the breakfast place with Izumi, they entered. Izumi asked for a table for two and the host smiled tiredly. Once Sakura and Izumi were seated, they got the menus.

"So, Sakura-chan, what would you normally get," asked Izumi.

"Er, a couple of pancakes and orange juice," replied Sakura. "But I already had some toast before I came to your place."

"Pssh," said Izumi. "That's not a breakfast. A young girl such as you needs a hearty breakfast especially before a big day of training." Sakura's eye lit like fireworks on 4th of July. Izumi is going to train her. Perhaps this is just what Sakura needed. Izumi ordered them some food.

Sakura ate every bite of her breakfast and was very full but happy. She had been watching her weight, as not to get fat so she would be more attractive to Sasuke. But somehow she really could not seem to care anymore. The two left the restaurant and Izumi led Sakura to the shopping district into the weapons shop that Sakura had always wanted to go into but never got a chance to before today that is.

"Ah, Izumi-chan, it's a wonderful morning, is it not," said the shop's owner and blacksmith.

"Yes, sir, it is. My friend here needs some new shuriken and kunai," said Izumi, putting a gentle hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Coming right up," said the owner.

"Izumi-san, you don't have to buy me new weapons," said Sakura. Izumi waved her off and went to see the other merchandise. Sakura watched Izumi picked up some things and brought them to the counter. "Weights, what are those for?"

"You, of course," said Izumi. "It'll help improve your endurance and stamina. These are special ones that change weight, according to the one wearing its chakra supply." The owner came back with two boxes, one of kunai and one of shuriken. The owner priced everything and Izumi paid for it. Izumi took the bags that the owner put the items in and Sakura followed her outside.

"Thank you so much, Izumi-san," said Sakura, bowing gratefully.

"Pssh, no problem," said Izumi. "We're not done, let's go." Sakura and Izumi headed to a clothing store. Sakura wondered if something was wrong with one she was wearing. Izumi simply grabbed few red tee-shirts and bought them. "Now, follow me." Sakura followed the black haired woman into the training grounds where they first met yesterday.

"Now what," Sakura asked. Izumi took one of shirts she bought out of the bag and threw the shirt at Sakura.

"Put that on," said Izumi, turning around. Sakura blushed but nonetheless took off the red dress she normally wore leaving only her undershirt and black tight shorts. She quickly put on the red tee-shirt.

"Done," said Sakura. Izumi turned and took out the weights.

"I have to put them on you," said Izumi, motioning for Sakura to come over to her. Izumi put wrist weights on first, then ankles weights. Sakura, then, got weights for her upper arms. The last weight Sakura got on was the one on her back. All in all about forty pounds of weight was added to Sakura. She nearly fell over, but Izumi helped her stand. "By the end of the day, you'll be used to them. Now remember as your chakra reserves got up, so does the weight. Only take them off for bathing and before you leave for C-rank or better missions, D-rank I'd keep them on."

"Okay," agreed Sakura. Izumi was being so kind to her, helping her train.

"Now, let's begin," said Izumi, smiling.

_End of Chapter_


	2. Training

I don't own Naruto.

**Hold On To the Other Light**

_Chapter 2_

Sakura yawned as she got out of her bed. She made her bed and went into the bathroom. She looked into the mirror and smiled. Sakura has been training for the past two weeks with Izumi and already she saw improvement in herself. Her weights went from five pounds on the ankles, wrists and upper arms to fifteen pounds and the weight on her back went from ten pounds to twenty pounds. The only thing that bothered Sakura was that Izumi seemed to know a lot about her, but she doesn't talk about herself.

Sakura finished cleaning up, getting dressed, and ate a good, hearty breakfast. She headed out of her home.

"Well, hello, Sakura, what are you doing up so early," asked Kakashi, appearing next to his female student.

"Good morning, Kakashi-sensei. What are you doing up so early and where is Sasuke-kun," asked Sakura, smiling brightly.

"Wandering," said Kakashi, visible eye crinkling. It wouldn't do for her to find out that he was simply checking up on her. "You look like you're going to train."

"Yes," said Sakura, smiling still. "Look Kakashi-sensei, I got some weights like what Lee has." She showed Kakashi her wrists and upper arms.

"You're working hard, it's good to see that," said Kakashi. "Sasuke is still sleeping, by the way. If Sasuke or Naruto doesn't advance to Chuunin and we're back as a team, I hope to see you training as hard as you are now."

"I will sensei, I'm not going to be a hindrance anymore," said Sakura, "Oh I've got to go. Send my regards to Sasuke-kun and if you see Naruto, him too." She ran off. She reached the training grounds to find Izumi, stretching. "Good morning, Izumi-san."

"Good morning, Sakura-chan," said Izumi.

"I saw Kakashi-sensei on my way here," said Sakura. "And it was a nice conversation; he encouraged me to keep up the good work with training."

"Kakashi-senpai always has a way with words," said Izumi, chuckling.

"Senpai, he was your senpai?"

"Oh, yeah, Kakashi-senpai and I were ANBU together for a few years until he left to be a genin team sensei," said Izumi. Sakura stared.

"You're still in ANBU," asked Sakura.

"Sort of," said Izumi, stretching her arm. "I'm part of a special squad that looks after Hokage-sama and gets special top secret missions. Since the Chuunin Exams are here, I'm off to monitored the actions of visiting ninja or otherwise have a vacation since the Suna team are the only ones here and there's no way I'm going to trail them."

"So you're like really close to Hokage-sama," asked Sakura. "Would you still be in the squad if a new Hokage is chosen?"

"Do you mean when Naruto-kun becomes Hokage," asked Izumi, smiling. "I'll probably be still in it."

"You believe that he can become Hokage," asked Sakura, stunned.

"The boy's been around Hokage-sama a lot and I'm always in the shadows watching Hokage-sama. Naruto has the spirit and untapped skill that needs to be honed with the help of a good sensei. Don't you believe he can?"

"Yeah, I do," said Sakura, smiling. "And I want to be there with him when he does, protecting him I mean." Sakura original goal was to marry Sasuke, but now she sees how silly that was.

"That's an excellent goal, Sakura-chan," said Izumi.

"What's your goal, Izumi-san," asked Sakura. Izumi blinked.

"Oh, my goal is to die protecting Konoha and its people like my father did," she replied, grinning. Sakura did not know how to respond. Izumi's goal was surely admirable, but her goal was to die, untimely? "Don't think to hard about it, Sakura-chan; we need to get to work so you can show Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun that you can take care of yourself."

At noon, they took a break to eat lunch. Izumi brought lunch for them to eat at the training grounds. Sakura ate, watching her technical sensei.

"Uh oh, I know why you are looking at me like that," said Izumi, suddenly. "I'm not a mystery to crack like Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun or Kakashi-senpai, who won't talk to you. Ask me anything you want, we have some time before lunch is over." Sakura looked sheepishly at her, getting a grin from Izumi.

"How did your father die," asked Sakura, turning solemnly.

"Kyuubi's attack when I was ten, he was on the front lines stalling for Yondaime-sama to arrive," said Izumi, taking a bite of her food. "I miss him, you know, but I knew he didn't want me or Okaa-chan to be sad or angry. I spend that day on Hokage's Monument, talking to him in the stars."

"That's so terrible, but at least you still have your mother," said Sakura. "When did you become a ninja, what team were you on and who were your teammates and sensei?" Izumi laughed at the tirade of questions.

"I graduated when I was 12, I was dead last of the class," said Izumi, grinning.

"So you must've have been put with the rookie of the year," said Sakura. Izumi nodded.

"Oh those teammates of mine," she said, wistfully. "My sensei was Aburmane Shibi. I still go over his house once in a while to have dinner, nice man. My teammates were both Uchiha." Sakura blinked.

"Sasuke-kun's relatives," asked Sakura.

"His older cousin Shisui and his older brother Itachi," said Izumi, sighing. Sakura froze. Wasn't Itachi the one that massacred the entire Uchiha Clan, by himself? "Indeed, Itachi was my teammate and a good friend so was Shisui. I was the one to find the bodies of the Uchiha Clan and an unconscious but alive Sasuke-kun. But as a side note, Sasuke-kun doesn't like me too much so I wouldn't mention that you know me." She grinned.

"Was Itachi always like insane and homicidal," asked Sakura, cautiously.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, any mass murderer or insane evil guy, started off as an innocent child as did Itachi. He was only seven while Shisui and I were 12," said Izumi, chuckling. "I noticed a change when he was 11, he became colder, more closed, but I figured it was the life of ninja getting to him. And that's really all I'm allowed to say about that, sorry Sakura-chan, orders you know?"

"I see. Are all geniuses insane," asked Sakura.

"I heard a saying once, that 'there is a fine line between genius and insanity'. Look at Sandaime-sama being the genius of his group. Look at Orochimaru; he was the genius of his squad compared to that of Tsunade-sama or Jiraiya-sama. Then look at Yondaime-sama or Kakashi-senpai or Itachi or Sasuke-kun. None of them are wrapped too tightly, but Sandaime-sama, Yondaime-sama, and Kakashi-senpai use or used their skills for Konoha. Sasuke has yet to make the decision of what kind of genius he is going to be," replied Izumi.

"He'll make the right one," said Sakura, sternly.

"I hope so," said Izumi. "Sakura-chan, you are in love with Sasuke aren't you?"

"L-love, I'm mean I have a crush on him and like him a lot but," stuttered Sakura, blushing beet red. Izumi laughed.

"My, my, you are indeed, you love Sasuke," said Izumi, teasingly. She, then, turned serious. "Sakura-chan, I know how Uchiha are, unfortunately and I've seen girls been hurt by my teammates emotionally. Just be careful about him, he's obsessed with vengeance right now."

"I will," Sakura said, "I promise. But who are girls who got hurt by your teammates?" Sakura knew that Izumi wouldn't be telling her something without good reason.

"Your cousin Hanami and myself," said Izumi, sighing. She lay back on the ground, staring at the sky. Sakura froze. Her cousin Hanami killed herself nearly five years ago. She loved her cousin and missed her terribly.

"You knew Hanami-nee-chan," asked Sakura. "She was in love with an Uchiha?"

"Shisui," said Izumi. "They loved each other and then Itachi killed Shisui first. A week later, I get called into Hokage-sama's office to investigate Haruno Hanami's death. I liked your cousin, she was a good girl."

"I never knew," said Sakura, sadly. She looked at Izumi, she had sad eyes too. "You were in love with Itachi, weren't you?"

"You're a smart girl, Sakura-chan," said Izumi. "Yes I was in love with Itachi, in fact, I hope this doesn't change your opinion of me, but I am still in love with Uchiha Itachi." Sakura nearly choked on her food. Izumi sat up and patted Sakura's back.

"Why?"

"I have no idea," said Izumi, shrugging. "Ah, shall we get back to training?" Sakura nodded. While she understood that Izumi is in fact highly loyal to Konoha, Izumi being in love with the traitor Itachi couldn't have been easy on her. "Okay, all these stamina exercises I want you to keep doing in the morning, even when I can't meet with you. Now, we need to work on your chakra reserves even more before I teach you some ninjutsu. I suspect Kakashi-senpai taught you tree-walking, already?"

"Yes, a while ago," said Sakura.

"Okay, time to learn how to water-walk," said Izumi. "Follow me to a small pond; try to keep up, Sakura-chan." Sakura bristled at the taunt and listened to Izumi chuckle the whole way to the pond in one of the training grounds. Sakura noted that Izumi taunted her, to get her angry and energetic. Izumi explained water-walking was similar to tree-walking but there was a difference. Izumi, however, didn't tell Sakura the difference so she had to figure it out herself.

Sakura, like tree-walking, grasped the concept easily. Izumi sat and watched. Sakura was able to stay a float for an hour.

"Take a ten minute break and do it again," said Izumi. "This time run back and forth."

"Was your mother happy that you followed in your father's footsteps," asked Sakura. Izumi snorted.

"Okaa-chan worries about me all the time, I hate that I make her cry when I go on rough missions and come back hurt. She and Tou-chan were really in love with each other, Okaa-chan depended on Tou-chan. Both my parents were orphans. But I know she's proud of me and that makes me realize that I can't die right now. Honestly, she's the only reason I'm alive still." Sakura looked stunned at her words.

"Why are you bothering to train me, then," asked Sakura.

"You have determination to become a notable kunoichi in your own right. No offense to Kakashi-senpai, but he sucks at dealing with girls which is why he ain't married," said Izumi. "Now, enough questions for today and got running." Sakura groaned and got up. She went on the pond and began running.

Her green eyes focused on Izumi watching with a smile on her face, which scared Sakura a little bit. Sakura felt herself running, but her mind was elsewhere. Her mind was swimming with thoughts of what her new friend told her.

Sakura got caught the most off guard was that she realized that she is in love with Sasuke. Izumi motioned for Sakura to stop and come over to her. Then Kakashi showed up with Sasuke, standing there death glaring Izumi.

"Sakura, what are you doing with her," asked Sasuke, snarling. Sakura froze at his tone. Kakashi sighed.

"I'm sorry I mentioned you to him, Izumi-chan," said Kakashi. "Sasuke, calm down."

"Kakashi-sensei, you knew about me training with Izumi-san," asked Sakura. Kakashi smiled.

"She asked me after the fact if it was okay for her to train you," said the Copy Cat. Izumi smiled as Kakashi put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Izumi, leave Sakura be," said Sasuke, coldly.

"Jealous much," asked Izumi, tauntingly.

"Sasuke-kun, I want Izumi-san to train me, then I won't be weak and annoying anymore. You and Naruto won't have to protect me," said Sakura, stepping in front of Sasuke, smiling. Sasuke snorted and turned around. Kakashi followed crinkling his one eye closed. "Geez, you were right when you said Sasuke doesn't like you."

Izumi laughed. "Come on, now, the next step is to fight while on the pond." Sakura nodded.

_End of Chapter_


	3. Holding Her Own

I don't own Naruto.

**Hold On To the Other Light**

_Chapter 3_

She was late. Sakura bolted out of her house without breakfast wearing black sweatpants and a t-shirt. Luckily, she didn't forget her weapons or her headband. Today was the Chuunin Exam Finals; she just had to be there for Naruto and Sasuke's matches. Of course, Izumi was back on Hokage guarding duty but Sakura figured they set up training for later. She wished that she could have been in the Finals to show people how much she improved.

Izumi was thoroughly impressed of her improvement, but Sakura knew she still had a lot more to work on.

"Forehead, what's with the outfit," asked Ino, giggly as she dragged Chouji towards Sakura.

"Hey, Ino, Chouji, I woke up late today," said Sakura. "You mind if I sat with you two?"

"The more the merrier," said Ino. "So have you seen Sasuke-kun?" Sakura smiled, sadly. She really didn't want to talk about what happened between her and Sasuke. After Sasuke and Kakashi showed up that day during training, Sakura wanted to talk to Sasuke to find out why he hated Izumi so much. Well, Kakashi took pity on her and locked Sasuke and Sakura in a room, which pissed off the Uchiha heir royally. Let's just say Sakura and Sasuke both got angry at each other and said some things they should not have. Sakura was now not on speaking terms with Sasuke. "Sakura, are you alright?"

"Ah, nothing Ino," said Sakura, smiling brightly. "Hey, the matches are going to start!" Ino and Chouji were diverted for the time. Sakura sighed. She loved Sasuke, she really did, just like how she came to terms that she cares about Naruto, but Sasuke had no right to dictate her life like he owned her. Izumi laughed at her, when Sakura told her what happened. Izumi told her that just means Sasuke cares about her and refuses to admit it. "Oh, I forgot Naruto's facing Neji first." Sakura knew that Naruto had to win, he promised on Hinata's blood.

"Naruto may have gotten lucky against Kiba, but you saw what happened to Hinata, Naruto's stands a little chance," said Ino, sighing.

"Nope, Naruto is going to win," said Sakura. "He's not Sasuke-kun's rival for nothing, Ino." Ino looked at Sakura, skeptically.

"Whatever you say, Forehead," said Ino. Luckily, Ino got distracted by Chouji eating another bag of chips. While Ino reprimanded Chouji for being a glutton, Sakura's eyes were glued to the stadium floor. Sasuke was not there yet. Sakura hoped that Kakashi's tardiness was not rubbing off on Sasuke. Naruto and Neji's match started and Sakura watched as at first Naruto was being beaten down. Neji was saying something to Naruto, which she couldn't hear. Sakura bit her lip in worry. Naruto has to get up and win, he just has to!

"Oh my, he actually won," said Ino, as Sakura relaxed in her seat. Sasuke's match was postponed. Kankurou forfeited the match against Shino. Thus, Shikamaru was up against Temari. "Go, Shikamaru, kick her butt!"

Sakura did not really pay attention to that fight, but felt bad because she knew that Shikamaru had issues fighting girls. Sasuke should have been here by now, what was Kakashi thinking making Sasuke late for the Chuunin Exam Tournament. Shikamaru, then, quit his match against Temari.

The pink haired girl groaned in annoyance at Sasuke's arrival, all dramatic and stuff. _'Sasuke-kun, please be careful against Gaara!'_

"My teammates were never this dramatic," said Izumi, appearing out of nowhere.

"Izumi-san, aren't you supposed to be on duty," asked Sakura. Izumi had a dango stick in her mouth, grinning at Sakura.

"I have my orders, Sakura-chan, don't worry," stated Izumi, serious. "Sasuke is going to get decimated by Gaara."

"Oh, but Naruto was able to defeat Neji, Sasuke-kun could figure something," said Sakura, looking up at her mentor.

"Maybe," said Izumi, unconvinced that Sasuke could win.

"Oi, who do you think you are saying Sasuke-kun can't win," said Ino, butting in the conversation. "He's the best and the hottest!" Sakura winced as Izumi laughed.

"This must be Yamanaka Ino," said Izumi to Sakura. "You definitely look like Inoichi-san but act more like your mother. You act like Sasuke is the best thing next to sliced bread." Ino didn't reply, while Sakura was amazed that Ino was not being angry towards Izumi. However, what had Ino distracted was Sasuke charging up a Chidori, something Sakura had only seen Kakashi do once. Izumi seemed shocked as well.

"Kakashi-senpai, I'll kill him," said Izumi, sighing in defeat. "That is really dangerous, teaching that to a genin."

"Isn't that Kakashi-sensei's technique," asked Sakura.

"A different version, I think it's the incomplete version, but I'm not too sure," said Izumi. Sakura felt something weird then, like chakra sweeping over her. She heard Izumi curse. "Kai! Sakura, Ino, Chouji, we're under attack!" Sakura sat up. "I've got to get to Hokage-sama, do you're best!" Izumi disappeared, while Sakura, Ino and Chouji seen the rush of Sound and Sand ninja appear.

The next ten minutes were a blur to Sakura; she was actually holding her own against the invading armies. Kakashi showed up with Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Sakura, you go with Shikamaru and Naruto. Find Sasuke, he went after Gaara and his two siblings. Ino, Chouji, you're with me," said Kakashi, ordering. Sakura, Naruto and Shikamaru headed out to the forest.

"That idiot Sasuke," growled Naruto. "Gaara is way too powerful."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed. Sakura did not say a word until a bunch of Sound ninja showed up. "You two go on, I'll hold them off."

"Let's go, Sakura-chan," said Naruto.

"I'll help Shikamaru, you get Sasuke," said Sakura. "I'll be fine, I promise." Naruto nodded and went off.

"The two little Konoha-nin think they are going to get the best of us," said one of the Sound ninja. Shikamaru sighed, tired.

"Sakura, please tell me you have something up your sleeve," said Shikamaru.

"Don't worry about me," said Sakura, determined to finally prove herself even if it is only in front of the Nara boy. She got into a fighting stance. There were four Sound ninja, two for each of them. Sakura and Shikamaru attacked.

The pink haired young girl remembered her training with Izumi. She feinted her punches twice and then punched one of the ninja with her other hand. She kicked the other in the stomach. Apparently, the ninja were taking Sakura lightly. Both charged at her, but Sakura found that Shikamaru caught all four in his family's technique.

"Knock them out, Sakura, you can can't you," asked Shikamaru, struggling with all four. Sakura was lucky that Izumi just taught her the other day about the neck's pressure points. She knocked them out (she thinks that she messed up on the first two and accidently killed them, which will later bother her but for now she's more worried about everyone else and the attacks) and the Nara tied them up.

"I'm going to help out Naruto and Sasuke-kun," said Sakura. Shikamaru yawned and told her to go on and he'll catch up later. She believed him as far as he could throw him. She ran up in the trees. Sakura noted that she was losing chakra. Would she be…? All she saw was Sasuke out of it and a demonically deform Gaara's arm headed straight for him. Sakura leapt up, stared into the maniacal eyes of the Shukaku container and get pinned roughly against a tree trunk.

"Sakura," yelled Sasuke and Naruto at the same time. Her head was throbbing with pain and the darkness came.

When Sakura came to, she was safely in her bedroom. Her mother was in her room, sitting worried. Sakura sat up. Her mother began doting on her. Where were Sasuke and Naruto? What happened in Konoha?

"Okaa-chan, where's Naruto and Sasuke? What did I miss," asked Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun is fine as is that _other boy_," said her mother with a hint of contempt for Naruto, Sakura didn't understand. "And, Hokage-sama was killed." Sakura's stomach dropped and her heart hurt. The old Hokage was dead, everyone is going to be devastated and Izumi is going to blame herself for not protecting him as best she could. "I have your black robes for the funeral, but are you sure you want to go today?"

"I must," said Sakura, getting up. She got ready and headed outside to find Sasuke already waiting for her. "Sasuke-kun, are you alright?"

"Hn," replied Sasuke, walking ahead. "We've got to wait for Naruto." Sakura silently followed Sasuke, wondering if he was taking the Sandaime's death hard or not. She could not tell. When they reached Naruto's apartment, they waited in an awkward silence, at for Sakura it was. Naruto came outside a few minutes later. Sakura frowned at the blank look in his blue eyes; she almost forgot how close Naruto was to the Hokage.

Team 7 silently headed towards the funeral/memorial for those lost at the invasion. Sakura, honestly, barely registered in her mind what was said at the funeral from the Council members Homura and Koharu. Everyone present lined up to give a flower, a white one, to the Sandaime. Sakura wanted to cry but for some reason could not. The only one that was crying was Konohamaru.

The day was appropriately cloudy and rainy outside, until the sun fought its way through. She mumbled something about the rain stopping to Sasuke, who was standing next to her.

"Sakura-chan, we're leaving," said Naruto, quietly. Sakura nodded and followed the Konoha 12, which they will be known as, away. Team 7 gathered near the Hokage Monument. Iruka showed up and talked with Naruto in silence, leaving Sasuke and Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun did you and Naruto defeat Gaara and save me," asked Sakura. "If so—"

"It was all Naruto," said Sasuke. Sakura heard the bitterness and utter contempt in his voice, which frankly scared her. Her conversation with Izumi two weeks ago about geniuses and the paths they could take rang through her mind.

"Oh," she replied. Naruto with a grin on his face came over. "Naruto, thanks for the other day when you saved me."

"Huh? Oh, right, it's no problem Sakura-chan, I'll always protect the people I care about," said Naruto, grinning sheepishly. To Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi's surprise, Sakura hugged Naruto. Kakashi smiled, happy that she was being nice to the blonde boy. Naruto had a blush on his face, never really having anyone who hugged him (before except Iruka, of course) so he didn't, or rather was scared to hug back. Sasuke's eyes flashed red, before putting a stoic look on his face. "Thanks Sakura-chan!"

"But next time, you won't have to save me, Naruto," said Sakura. "I've been training hard too." Naruto's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Really, maybe we can spar together sometime, it'll be fun," said Naruto, looking almost proud of her. Sakura smiled back at him. Of course, fun for Naruto is fighting.

_End of Chapter_


	4. Scars

I don't own Naruto.

**Hold On To the Other Light**

_Chapter 4_

Konoha was slowly but surely rebuilding itself, without a Hokage. It has been a month since the invasion. Sakura has not seen Izumi at all during that time, but still continued with training when she was not helping with building repairs. Naruto and Sasuke were also helping, but Naruto was going to be leaving in a few days to go with Jiraiya to track down Tsunade, so she can be the Godaime Hokage. Sasuke was still not talking to her, well he never did, but he's been really cold, stoic, and bitter towards both Naruto and Sakura. She was getting really annoyed with the bad attitude of the Uchiha.

"Uh, Sakura-chan, are you feeling alright? You look sick," stated Naruto, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm fine, Naruto," said Sakura, as she and Sasuke death glared each other. Naruto gave a confused look.

"What's going on between you two," he asked, through squinted eyes. Sasuke and Sakura gave each other dirty looks. Sakura could not really understand why she was acting so hostile towards Sasuke.

"Nothing," said Sasuke, scoffing.

"Sakura-chan, I think you're blood pressure is skyrocketing," said Naruto, gently. Sakura finally had it with Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, you need to get your head out of your ass," said Sakura. She felt bad that Naruto looked really confused, more so than usual.

"That woman will not help you, she's a bitch," said Sasuke. "I'm only looking out for your well-being, for only Kami-sama knows what reason!"

"At least, Izumi-san talks to be like an equal and tells me about herself, unlike certain members of my team. Just because I didn't lose my family or whatever, doesn't mean that I can't understand," said Sakura, snapping.

"It's not your business and she probably told you some bull crap," said Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, I think you guys need to calm down, people are staring," said Naruto, knowing now how Sakura felt when he and Sasuke argued. Sakura felt bad but she and Sasuke kept arguing. Naruto silently slipped away to go find Jiraiya, maybe he can leave early to find that lady to be Hokage.

"Oi, oi, you two need a timeout from each other," said Izumi, appearing in the normal Jounin fashion. "Go take a break." Sasuke snorted and stalked away. Sakura sighed in frustration. "You have to ignore Sasuke's attitude."

"Where have you been?"

"Oh, missions and things the Council has me doing," said Izumi, rolling her eyes. "Have you been keeping up with training without me?" Sakura nodded her head.

"So is Tsunade-sama really going to be Hokage," asked Sakura.

"If Jiraiya can convince her to come back," said Izumi. "Meet me for training tomorrow. Sasuke came back so try and be nice, I know he can be cocky and a prick…"

"Alright, alright," said Sakura, smiling.

The next morning, Izumi and Sakura were taking a break from training. They decided to eat lunch at Ichiraku's. Izumi was praising Sakura's chakra control and told her that she was growing fast, but still had a lot to learn. Sakura smiled at her and ate her ramen. Suddenly there was a commotion. Only Izumi and Sakura saw it, but Gai was carrying Kakashi's body towards the hospital.

"Let's go, Izumi-san," said Sakura, worried for Kakashi. Izumi paid and the two ran to the hospital to find out what happened. Izumi was able to go in because she was Jounin and she got Sakura in because she was Kakashi's student still. "Oh my, Kakashi-sensei…is he going to be alright?" Sasuke was there, but she paid no attention to.

"As long as Jiraiya-sama and Naruto can get back with Tsunade-sama," said the nurse. Suddenly Yamashiro Aoba rushed in.

"Is it true that Uchiha Itachi returned to Konoha," he announced. Then he saw Sasuke and paled. Sasuke was out the door. Sakura knew what Sasuke was going to do. She had to go stop him before he got hurt. She ran out after him, ignoring Izumi yelling at her to not go. She raced after Sasuke. Apparently, Sasuke had a feeling where Itachi would be. Sakura kept up with the Uchiha. In the hotel, right outside Konoha, on the third floor, she saw Sasuke yell and charge at the man she guessed was his brother Itachi with a Chidori.

Sakura could nothing but watch in horror as Sasuke was whacked away like a fly. Naruto stood there, confused as hell. It looks like he and Jiraiya were not out of Konoha just yet. But why did Itachi and that blue man with the giant sword find Naruto at the hotel? She rushed over to Naruto, pulling on his arm.

"Naruto, what's going on," asked Sakura. Both Naruto and Sakura got ready to jump in and help Sasuke out but Sasuke screamed at them to stay out of his fight and he charged again at his older brother. But just as Itachi was about to punch Sasuke again, Izumi appeared taking the hit instead. She got pushed back.

"Damnit all, Sasuke leave now," said Izumi, turning to her former teammate. Sakura winced as Izumi got punched in the face by Itachi. She wiped the blood and spit out what looked like a tooth to Sakura. Sakura could not move, the killer intent from the blue man was too intense.

"Get out of the way, Izumi, now," snarled Sasuke.

"I am your superior and I command you three to fucking leave now," snapped Izumi. "Find Jiraiya-sama, Naruto, tell him I need help."

"It's been a while, Izumi-san. How have you been," asked Itachi, almost in a pleasant mocking manner.

"Being a bitch for an evil criminal organization I see," snapped Izumi. The three members of Team 7 did not move, but Sakura had hold of both Sasuke and Naruto's arms. "What the hell are you three waiting for the rooster to crow? Leave!"

"Should I take care of her for you, Itachi-san," asked the blue shark man with the giant sword.

"Hoshigaki Kisame of the Seven Swordsmen of the Kiri," stated Izumi. "Man, am I screwed or what, Itachi?"

"It seems that way," said Itachi, plainly. The younger Uchiha boy broke out of Sakura's hold and Sasuke tried again to attack Itachi. Itachi retaliated by attempting to punch Sasuke, but Izumi blocked Sasuke with her body. "My foolish little brother does not deserve such protection. Looks like you're still weak, Sasuke, lacking hatred."

"Stop it, Izumi-san, Sasuke, they want me, just leave and I'll hold them off," said Naruto, cannot stand this anymore.

"No, leave, Naruto, please, I'm not letting them take you," said Izumi. "Take Sasuke and Sakura and run, now!" She pushed Sasuke into Naruto making them knock heads together, while she missed seeing Kisame taking a swing of his sword at her.

Blood splattered everywhere.

"SAKURA," screamed Naruto and Sasuke. Izumi froze. Sakura blocked Kisame's Samehada, but her left side was bleeding too much. Her hands were bleeding as well. It seemed as she diverted the blow but it got her in the side. Sakura winced as tears came to her eyes. She forced them back.

"I won't let you hurt them," said Sakura, stubbornly.

"What a cute little girl, she actually stopped my sword, well that will never happen ever again," said Kisame. He went to swing again, to the horror of Izumi, Naruto and Sasuke. Suddenly, the walls appeared pink like inside something and Jiraiya showed up.

"We don't have time for this," said Itachi, blankly staring at Jiraiya. Kisame and Itachi ran away from the thought of fighting Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin. Jiraiya let them go and picked up Sakura. Sakura then fainted from the lack of blood with a small smile on her face in the Sannin's arms. The last thing she heard was Izumi (or was it Sasuke?) telling her to hold on.

Sakura woke up to find Izumi and Sasuke sleeping in chairs. Naruto was pacing back and forth. When he saw her, his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and rushed over to her side. Sakura smiled. Her side did not hurt anymore and she suspected that the IV in her arm had some pain killer drug.

"Man, Sakura-chan, you had me, teme and that lady Izumi worried. The medics here did their best, but when Tsunade-baa-chan got here, she healed you up good. Tsunade-baa-chan is Hokage now," said Naruto. "I brought her back and look at what she gave me. The Shodai's necklace, ain't it cool?" He showed her the green jewel necklace.

"Calm down, Naruto, but how long was I out," asked Sakura, smiling.

"A week," said Naruto. Sakura did not think that she would be out that long. Sasuke and Izumi woke up. Izumi rushed to Sakura's other side, bowing her head.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura, I should have protected you better," said Izumi. "Thank you for trying to save me."

"It's okay Izumi-san, I did it out of my own free will, it's not your fault," said Sakura. Izumi sighed; Sakura would have to talk to her later. Sasuke did not say anything. Tsunade, a blonde haired, brown eyed, busty woman entered.

"I see Sakura is better," said Tsunade. "I should check you out. Naruto, Uchiha, leave." Naruto and Sasuke left. Tsunade checked Sakura's vitals and then had her take off her hospital grown. Izumi sat off on the side with a strange look on her face. Tsunade took off the bandages slowly and Sakura still could not feel anything.

She looked down to see dried blood; she knew enough that she was going to have a giant scar on her left side. Briefly she thought that no man would want her now, but pushed that thought out of her mind. This scar will be her constant reminder to grow strong.

"If I had gotten here sooner, I would have been able to stop it from scarring. It will be a nice big scar, but you can hide it with henge or genjutsu which I don't recommend with your current chakra reserves," said Tsunade. "You have to keep from training for a few weeks."

"I understand," said Sakura, sighing. The Hokage put fresh bandages on the pink haired girl. Tsunade left telling Sakura to call a nurse if she needed anything and left. Sakura turned her attention to Izumi, she was surprisingly sulking. "Izumi-san, don't blame yourself."

"I can't help it," said Izumi, sighing. "The only thing I was thinking about was making sure you three didn't do anything stupid especially Sasuke. Now, I'm afraid he might just go look for power elsewhere."

"I ran after Sasuke because I knew that he would be no match for his brother, if Kakashi-sensei couldn't defeat him," said Sakura. Her eyes widened. "Is Kakashi-sensei alright? Did Tsunade-sama heal him? And what about Lee, he was hurt by Gaara, really bad right?" Izumi nodded, but then frowned.

"Kakashi came by earlier, so did that Yamanaka Ino girl and Rock Lee, against the nurse's will. I'm not too sure about Gai's student's condition though," said Izumi. "Your parents stopped by, as well." Sakura blinked.

"Damn, I worried them," said Sakura. Izumi smiled.

"Yes, they were also worried about the medical expenses, since a genin's medical expenses have been cut back to help with rebuilding Konoha," said her mentor. She grinned. "Guess who is paying the rest of the bill, hehe."

"Who," Sakura asked, confused.

"Sasuke," said Izumi, simply. Sakura blushed lightly. "He was so worried; he didn't even leave the room, only when the nurses told him to leave so they could change the bandages. Naruto didn't leave either once he came back with Hokage-sama and Jiraiya-sama." Sakura knew that Naruto would have stayed come hell or high water, but the fact that Sasuke stayed surprised her. "Anyway, I'm glad you're alright. I gotta get home; Okaa-san wants to get a cat for some Kami-sama awful reason."

Sakura laughed. "The more you tell me about your mother, the more I want to meet her."

"She's crazy, but I love her anyway," said Izumi, leaving the room. Sakura smiled as Naruto rushed back in and Sasuke entered trying not to look worried.

"I'm fine, Tsunade-sama said I have to take it easy for a few weeks," said Sakura. Naruto sighed in relief.

"Yo, teme, I gotta talk to Sakura-chan alone for a minute, could you leave," asked Naruto. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and Naruto stared. The Uchiha backtracked out of the room, leaving Naruto and Sakura.

"Naruto, what's wrong," asked Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, I know you like Sasuke a lot. I know that, I really do. I know how you see me as just a teammate, but _I will always care about you_, Sakura-chan, just always remember that, even if you hate me," said Naruto, slowly. "I'm going to tell you something that can't leave this room, I didn't even tell Sasuke, and I am waiting for the right moment for that." Sakura looked scared at the look in Naruto's eyes. "Sakura-chan, the reason why Itachi and Kisame were at the hotel where Ero-sennin and I were staying was because they were trying to kidnap me for an organization called the Akatsuki."

"W-why," asked Sakura. She cursed in her head that she stuttered.

"I contain Kyuubi no Yoko that was sealed in me by the Yondaime Hokage thirteen years ago," said Naruto, slowly. He grew silent and waited.

Sakura blinked. Itachi and Kisame were going to try to kidnap Naruto for a demon that attacked Konoha, destroying lives and almost the entire village. Naruto contained a bloodthirsty demon. It explained a whole lot—Naruto's red eyes and chakra like he used in the Forest of Death and against Neji in the Exams, people glaring at Naruto.

At first she was scared, but she looked at Naruto, who looked like he was going to cry and then wanted to cry herself. And so she did.

"S-Sakura-chan," asked Naruto, gently.

"You're an idiot if you think I'll hate you because of it," sniffed Sakura. "Naruto is Naruto and that's not going to change. Now, I have more reason to get stronger. I won't let them take you away."

"No," said Naruto, suddenly harsh. "If Itachi or any other member of the Akatsuki comes around looking for, I want you to run, take anyone with you be it Sasuke or someone like Shikamaru or Hinata or Neji, and not look back."

"But didn't Kakashi-sensei say that ninja who don't obey the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash," asked Sakura.

"Not in this situation, Sakura-chan," said Naruto. "And if they manage to take me, and Baa-chan sends a retrieval team, I want to make sure that if you can't save me that you kill me to make sure that the Akatsuki doesn't get Kyuubi."

"That's not going to happen," said Sakura. Naruto suddenly smiled.

"Don't worry okay, Ero-sennin and I am going to be leaving the village for a training mission for like 3 years," said Naruto. He got up to leave.

"Wait Naruto, come here," said Sakura, motioning for him to come over by her, closer. He did so. She pulled him into a hug. "Stupid, I don't want to lose you." Naruto gently placed his hand on her head and smiled. Then he left, Sasuke came in. He walked over and glared at her.

"If you ever follow me again, don't get involved in my fight against Itachi. Never, ever again, jump in front of any weapon for anyone not even me. You almost died and I couldn't…Whatever, just don't do something stupid like that again," said Sasuke, coldly. He tried to leave.

"Why are my teammates so stupid?! I don't want your protection, I will and can take care of myself and you two if I have to, even if I die," said Sakura. Sasuke froze.

"You can't die." Then he left. Sakura sighed and punched her bed lightly and winced. She forgot her hands were also sore.

She felt it, she knew it. They were leaving her behind, growing faster than her; they were not going to need her ever.

She was worthless after all.

"Damnit," she said, softly, not crying. Suddenly something came to mind. Naruto was leaving the village with Jiraiya-sama and Sasuke was blaming himself for not protecting her. "Shit, he's going to make the wrong choice. I'm going to have to stop it."

_End Of Chapter_


	5. Confession

I don't own Naruto. Definitely AU now, here comes the good stuff.

**Hold On To the Other Light**

_Chapter 5_

Sakura walked outside of her house, ignoring her mother's calls for her to get back inside to rest. She had been resting for the past week and she was restless. A nice walk will do her good, besides it is not like she is training or anything too strenuous. Naruto and Sasuke were training, she knew that much, since she has not seen them since the hospital visit. She stopped by Ichiraku's for a quick lunch and then she decided that she would go visit Ino.

"Sakura-chan," said Izumi, walking next to her, "how are you feeling?"

"Good," said Sakura, lying. Her body was still sore. Izumi smiled and did not question her any further. "So what are you up to, Izumi-san?"

"Okaa-san disappeared this morning, I'm afraid she might be shopping," said Izumi, grinning. "Want to come to look for her?" Sakura nodded and the two walked along the shopping district. They passed the Yamanaka Flower Shop, when Izumi backtracked and Sakura followed. "Oh dear, she's buying flowers. My allergies will act up." Izumi and Sakura entered the shop.

"Hey, Sakura," said Ino, greeting her technically ex-best friend, which title could be contested.

"Okaa-san, what are you doing," asked Izumi to her mother.

"We need flowers for Tou-chan," said Zelda. Izumi sighed sadly. Sakura was busy being mystified by a Sand Lily.

"Pretty, aren't they," said Ino, smiling. "We just got them today. Did you hear that our treaty with Suna is fixed? They are officially allies again. It's kind of scary with Suna having with that Gaara guy and his teammates and all."

"Yeah," said Sakura.

"How are you feeling," asked Ino.

"Better, but I'm so bored without being able to train," said Sakura. Suddenly, laughter erupted from Zelda. Ino and Sakura watched Zelda giggle like a school girl. "Uh, Zelda-san, what's so funny?"

"Is this Sakura-chan, Izumi-chan? Are you making her a workaholic like you," asked Zelda. "You're so much like your father, it is funny. Hello, Sakura-chan, it's nice to finally meet you." Zelda shook Sakura's hand.

"Likewise, Zelda-san," said Sakura, smiling brightly.

"I'm glad Izumi-chan made a new friend," said Zelda. "She was so reclusive for a while. And I never imagined that she would be training anybody ever again."

"Okaa-san," whined Izumi.

"Woah, Sakura, you got a private sensei," said Ino. "No wonder, you're going off attempting to play hero." Sakura glared at Ino. Ino glared back.

"Anyway, you going to visit Otou-san today, Okaa-san," asked Izumi. "I'll take you." Zelda shook her head; it seemed that she wanted to go by herself. She paid Ino and walked out. Izumi watched her mother with a sad look on her face. "I worry about her."

"Ah, Izumi-san, I need to talk to you," said Sakura, suddenly remembering her vow in the hospital a week ago. Izumi looked at her curiously. "Bye, Ino!"

"Feel better Sakura," said Ino, as Izumi and Sakura left.

"Now that I know where Okaa-san is, I need to go to a meeting with Tsunade-sama," said Izumi. "We can talk on the way." Sakura nodded. They walked on the roads, since Sakura was not supposed to do anything too strenuous. Sakura thought about what she was going to say.

"It's about Sasuke-kun," said Sakura. Izumi nodded, indicating that she was listening. "He's going to make the wrong choice." The other woman stopped and looked at her with a strange look on her face, when all of the sudden some blonde haired blue eyed man came over.

"Izumi-san, there you are! I've been looking for you," he said. Sakura looked at Izumi, who was this? "Please, go out on a date with me!"

"Again, Takato-san, I will not go out with you," said Izumi, sighing. "I'm busy." At least, Izumi was being polite unlike someone she knew (Sasuke).

"That's always your excuse," said Takato. "Will you at least come to see me perform at the bar?"

"Perhaps," said Izumi. "Come, Sakura-chan, we do have things to talk about. Have a nice day, Takato-san." Izumi dragged Sakura as far away as possible from the man. Sakura swore that she saw Izumi blushing. She made a mental note to question Izumi about the man Takato later after she finished with her problem. "Anyway, you said you know that Sasuke will make the wrong decision, how?"

"He told me to stay out of his fights and he seemed to not want me to get hurt, I think also the fact that his brother was trying to capture Naruto hurt him as well. I have to figure out a way to convince him to stay here, Izumi-san," said Sakura. "Sasuke-kun wants power right? Kakashi-sensei seems to have taught all he could to Sasuke-kun, so what can I do?"

"Let's go talk to Tsunade-sama," said Izumi. They reached the Hokage Tower, Izumi knocked on the door. Tsunade called her in. Izumi motioned for Sakura to follow her. Jiraiya was sitting on the window sill as well. "I brought Sakura-chan; she's expressing some concern over her teammate Sasuke and his loyalty to Konoha." Tsunade and Jiraiya exchanged looks which Sakura could only assume it was something about Orochimaru, the other Sannin.

"Please, tell me what you think, Sakura," said Tsunade. So, Sakura told Tsunade and Jiraiya that she felt that Sasuke was going to leave because he probably felt that he was being screwed over on the power that he wants. "I see your concern."

"Revenge is what he thinks about all the time," said Sakura. "Can't you figure something out, Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade looked thoughtful.

"If I may, Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama, I have a suggestion," said Izumi. "I have some scrolls he may be interested in that I could let him borrow, since he seems like a self-sufficient learner. And perhaps since Jiraiya-sama is leaving with Naruto in a few days time, you could take Sasuke along. Jiraiya-sama can, after all, teach Naruto all he wants but make sure Sasuke does not kill himself with over-exertion. And besides, if Naruto and Sasuke are nearby training, they are going to work harder." Tsunade smiled, Jiraiya looked like he was going to complain and Sakura felt her hopes grow.

"Do you think that will help, Sakura," asked Tsunade. Sakura nodded. "Then, Jiraiya, you are to take Uchiha Sasuke along with you. I will have to fight the Council on this, but I think they will have to agree if two Sannin and two of Jounin and his teammate think it'll be best."

"Fine, but give him the scrolls, Izumi-san," said Jiraiya. "I'll go tell Naruto and the Uchiha." He left. Sakura felt better.

"Anyway, Sakura, are your wounds doing alright," asked Tsunade. Sakura nodded. "Okay, I want you to go home and rest some more." Sakura understood at once that Tsunade needed to talk to Izumi alone.

"I'll come and visit you later, Sakura-chan," said Izumi.

"Okay," said Sakura, leaving the office, wondering what they could possibly be talking about now. But at least she knew that Sasuke will stay with Konoha for a little bit longer. Briefly she thought about the Council and hoped they did not give Tsunade any problems. When Izumi visited later, she was going to have to ask about that man that asked her out on date.

A couple of weeks passed and Jiraiya decided to take Naruto and Sasuke earlier than he planned. So Sakura stood in front of the gates of Konoha where Naruto and Sasuke were standing with backpacks. Jiraiya was talking to the guards of the gate. Naruto looked worried about Sakura and Sasuke, as always, had a blank look on his face.

"You'll be alright, Sakura-chan," asked Naruto. Sakura smiled reassuringly. "Good, we'll come back stronger than ever, you count on it!" He ran over to Jiraiya and began bugging his sensei. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other.

"Good luck, Sasuke-kun," said Sakura.

"Ah," said Sasuke. He probably didn't know that it was her that convinced Tsunade to let him go with Naruto and Jiraiya and she wants to keep it that way.

"So, anyway, will you and Naruto try to write a few letters to me, so I know you're alright," asked Sakura.

"Whatever," Sasuke said. Sakura sighed.

"Anyway it seems like Jiraiya-sama and Naruto are ready to go," said Sakura. Sasuke nodded at her. She took a deep breathe, should she tell him? "Uh, Sasuke-kun, wait one more minute." Sasuke stopped and looked at her, annoyed. She smiled at the memory. "I'm in love with you. Have a nice trip!"

Sasuke looked temporarily shocked, but Naruto grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him out of the gates of Konoha after Jiraiya. Sakura smiled, she made Sasuke's face change to something else other than a scowl. Now all she had to do is to wait one more week to get back to training.

She found herself sitting in the hospital with Tsunade. She was checking up on Sakura and her wounds. Tsunade smiled.

"You're a very good healer, the scars aren't as bad as I thought they would be," said Tsunade. "Now I still want you to go easy in training and it you're in pain come to me, alright Sakura?" Sakura smiled.

"Any word from Jiraiya-sama and the boys," she asked. Tsunade shook her head.

"Don't expect a million letters from any of them, that's men for you," said Tsunade, chuckling. "Well, you're good to go. Remember my warning."

"Yes," said Sakura, getting up off the chair. "Tsunade-sama, I have a request of you." Tsunade looked at her. "I'd like if you could teach me. I know Izumi-san is as well, but you are the greatest kunoichi Konoha has ever seen, and I really like to learn to be a medic for Naruto and Sasuke's sake."

"I'm a tough teacher, just ask Shizune," said Tsunade, warningly. Sakura noted her reluctance.

"I'll work hard, I promise," said Sakura. "I have to become stronger to help protect Naruto and Sasuke!" Tsunade sighed.

"Well, then, meet me at the Hokage Office tomorrow at noon," said Tsunade. "But you will also train with Izumi when she has time. She and the other Jounin are going to be even busier now."

"I promise, Tsunade-sama."

_End of Chapter_


End file.
